justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Wallys GP
The Wallys GP is a light military off-road car in Just Cause (1). Appearance It's obviously based on the 1940 military Jeep. The main differences from the Jeep are the lack of a back seat and the shape of the side wall, near the driver's feet. The name is also a reference to the Willy's Jeep. Performance Its off-roading ability is excellent, but it is not that fast on a road. It turns quite sharply, even at high speed, so be careful. Versions and locations It is offered as a ground vehicle at Guerrilla safehouses at Teniente grade (1500 points). The version that spawns at safehouses lacks the red and yellow star emblem of the Guerilla NPC vehicle; government troops ride in the grey version with government emblem. All three versions have at least one armed variant with a mounted machinegun. The Montano cartel have a single, unarmed version. The Stinger GP is the next vehicle offered by the guerrillas, at 2100 points. They are commonly used by either the Guerrillas or Government troops as a patrol car, the faction depending on the current ownership of the territory. They are likely to be outnumbered by either police vehicles, in the case of the government, or pickup trucks with mounted guns, in the case of the rebels. Trivia *If you look at the hood through the windshield, you won't be able to see the decal as it will disappear through the glass. *Like many other vehicles in the game, the vehicle features an inverted decal on the side of the bumper. Gallery 'Unknown and Unmarked' Wallys GP, Unknown and Unmarked, front view..jpg Wallys GP, Unknown and Unmarked, rear view..jpg Wallys GP, Unknown and Unmarked, side view..jpg Wallys GP, Unknown and Unmarked, side view from front..jpg Wallys GP, Unknown and Unmarked, side view from behind..jpg Wallys_GP,_Unknown_ and Unmarked driven by a supposed helicopter pilot..jpg|Driven by the helicopter pilot for the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera during the mission Some Enchanted Evening. Military armed version ''' Wallys GP, Military armed version, front view..jpg Wallys GP, Military armed version, side view from front..jpg Wallys GP, Military armed version, side view from behind...jpg Wallys GP, Military armed version, rear view..jpg Military unarmed version' Military Wallys GP.png Military Wallys GP Front.png|Note the inverted decal on the left of the bumper. Military Wallys GP Back.png Military Wallys GP Side.png Military Wallys GP Top.png Military Wallys GP Interior.png|Interior view. 'Guerrilla version' Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, front view..jpg Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, side view from front..jpg Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, side view..jpg Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, side view from behind..jpg Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, rear view..jpg Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, upper view..jpg Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, view of the Engine..jpg Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, inside view of the front..jpg Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, rear inside view..jpg Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, view of the underside parts..jpg Wallys GP, damaged and burning..jpg|Upside down and ready to explode. 'Miscellaneous''' JC1 promotional art - hijacking a Cutler-Randall Conquistador.PNG|Promotional art. Hijacking a Cutler-Randall Conquistador by jumping from a Wallys GP. Montano Cartel Wallys GP.png|Montano Cartel variant. The patrol vehicles of three organizations involved in a crash, guerrilla, police and rioja..jpg|The patrol vehicles of three factions involved in a shootout, Wallys GP of the Guerrillas (left), Huerta Mesa of the Police (center), and Chevalier Street Bird De Luxe of the Riojas (right). Wallys GP Guerrilla and Military Variants.png|San Esperito Military and Guerrilla variants, side by side. The_three_Guerrilla's_patrol_vehicles..jpg|The three Guerrilla patrol vehicles on land, together. The vehicle on the front is a Shimizu Tumbleweed, the vehicle in the middle is a Hurst Buckaroo, and the vehicle on the right is a Wallys GP. Wallys GP and MV, together side by side, upper side view.jpg|Wallys GP Guerrilla patrol vehicle (left) seen in roads and MV provided at Guerrilla safehouses (right) together side by side, front view. Jeep Willys, model Hotchkiss , year 1960,.jpg|(Real) Jeep Willys, model: Hotchkiss, year 1960. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category:Featured Articles